I Will Protect You
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yami is a vampire. Yugi is a human. Yami will do anything to protect Yugi, but will he end up losing him or keeping him forever? Part 1 of 3 of the I Will trilogy. OOC Seto!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, so lately, I've been obsessed over EXTREMELY POSSESSIVE Vampire Yami IS: With a full human Yugi.  
Me: And just to show you HOW obsessed I've been, IS: Enjoy this story!  
Me: Chapter 6 of Unexpected Love is in the works. OMR you guis r gunna haaaaaate me for what's in store!  
IS: Also, suggestions by two reveiwers on I'll Find You, another horror fic is in the works.  
Me: You guis are gunna love it!  
IS: Okay! That wraps things up! Remember, Yami is EXTREMELY POSSESSIVE of Yugi in this.

* * *

When Yugi came to Domino High, Yami immediately fell in love with him. Yugi had lps the perfect shade of a dull pink, his skin so beautiful. When open, he had bright, soft, caring amythest eyes. At first glance, you would think he was a fallen angel. He was perfect. Yami was determined to make Yugi his. As time passed, Yami realized that it wasn't just Yugi's looks that he liked. Yugi was a very caring person. If anyone was hurt emotionally or phisically, Yugi was there to help. As Yami was walking home one day, he saw something he instantly hated.

"So, Yugi. Why do you have to be so perfect?" the boy spat.

"I-I-I'm not p-perfect" Yugi stuttered.

"Yes, you are! Everything about you is perfect! I hate it!" the boy yelled, punching Yugi in the stomach. It took everything inside Yami to not run over, and beat the crap out of the boy.

"P-P-Please! D-Don't. W-Why are y-you m-mad? I-I'm not p-perfect" Yugi said.

"I hate you! My girl even broke up with me, just because she wants to be with YOU! the boy screeched. Since Yugi was on the ground from the punch, the boy kicked Yugi in the stomach, then in the face. Blood ran out from Yugi's mouth. Yami took a deep breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to Yugi, and stood protectively over him.

"Chikao, leave him alone" Yami spat.

"You actually care about him, Yami?" Chikao scoffed.

"He did nothing wrong, and he did nothing to you. Maybe Claire broke up with you-" Yami didn't even get to finish his sentence before a girl's voice rang out.

"Because I realized what a jerk you are, Chikao! Yami's right! Yugi did nothing to you! I broke up with you, because you're a huge jerk, Chikao. Not beacause of Yugi!" Claire said, coming over.

"Claire-"

"Save it, Chikao!" Claire ran off. Chikao ran after her. His friends followed. Yami gently picked up Yugi.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes" Yugi said quietly. Yami loved the sound of his voice. What he loved most about the moment was that he was actually touching Yugi's soft, velvet-like skin.

"I'll take you home." Yami said.

"N-No. It's okay. I can walk home alone" Yugi said, looking at the ground. Yami set him on his feet.

"Nonsense. I don't mind walking you home" Yami said.

"I-I guess if you don't mind..." Yugi said. He gave yami his adress.

"You live right across the street from me!" Yami realized.

"Oh! I didn't know" Yugi said sheepishly. The two walked to Yugi's house. Yugi opened the door.

"YUGI! There you are!" Atem, Yugi's older brother, exclaimed. He enveloped Yugi in a tight hug. He took Yugi inside, thanked Yami, and closed the door. Yami looked around, and sped into his house.

"Yami. What's wr-" Seto, Yami's cousin, stopped talking when Yami grabbed the apple out of hhis hand and ate the red color.

"Sorry" Yami apologized after draining the apple's color.

"What happened. You don't act like that unless you see...blood" Seto said the last word quietly.

"Chikao. He kicked Yugi in the face. B-B-Blood was running down his chin from his mouth. I had to contain myself. I'm not going to take any from him" Yami said, sitting on the couch. Seto threw another apple at him. Yami caught it.

"You need to protect him, then. I'll do some research on Chikao. I need his last name" Seto said.

"Rezai. Chikao Rezai" Yami said.

"Yami. Chikao Rezai died 3 years ago" Seto said.

"Then how is he-" Yami stopped.

"Shadow Vampire" they said at the same time.

"Okay. Yugi needs to be protected at all costs. If the Shadows get him, he'll be drained in less than 30 seconds" Seto said.

"And they'll torture him, first" Yami said worridly. He drained the apple of it's color. It didn't simmer Yami's worries one bit.

"Tomorrow, make him yours. Stay by his side. Don't let anyone touch him" Seto said.

"Wouldn't think about it" Yami said.

*The Next Day*

Yami and Yugi were walking to school together.

"Tomorrow, make him yours" Seto's voice rang in Yami's head.

"Yugi" Yami said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Listen, Yugi. Ever since you arrived in Domino High, I fell in love with you. You look like a perfect angel in my eyes. Yugi, will you go out with me. Please?" Yami asked.

"Yami..." Yugi said quietly. "Of course I will. To be honest, you were the first one I saw in the entire classroom. I instantly loved you, too" Yugi admitted. Yami gently took Yugi's hand.

"I love you, Yugi" Yami said quietly.

'His hand is so cold. I also remember, yesterday. When he held me, his skin was so cold.' Yugi thought. He shook it off, and he and Yami continued walking.

"Yugi, stay by me, today, alright? I don't want you getting hurt...like yesterday. By the way, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine" Yugi assured.

"Okay" Yami said, releived. He was going to protect Yugi, as long as the Little One lived, which Yami would make sure was a long time.

* * *

Me: Okay!  
IS: And, to show that we are not superjerks, we're going to-  
Me: Give you a preveiw of an upcoming chapter!  
IS: Enjoy!

* * *

"Yami! It hurts so much! Make it stop! Yugi pleaded.

"No..." Yami said silently. He started to try and break the chamber he was in.

"Yami! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Yugi screamed. The pain was too much for him.

"Da** it, Jaden! Let me out!" Yami exclaimed, slamming himself against the chamber wall.

Jaden smirked. "I'll let you out. Once your little friend is ours, of course. He doesn't have much longer until he is" he replied. Jaden chuckled devilishly.

"Ya...mi. Ple...ase. I can't...I can't...breath" Yugi said with much difficulty. He reached towards Yami's chamber, then his arm hit the ground lifelessly. He stopped breathing.

"No...Please no...PLEASE, NO!" Yami exclaimed. Suddenly, Yugi screamed out in pain once more. With a lot of difficulty, Yugi started crawling towards Yami's chamber.

Jaden's smirk faded. What was he doing?! Didn't Yugi know that the...chamber...was breakable...on the outside. CRAP!

Yugi raised a fist, and slammed it into the chamber. It shattered, sending huge cracks on the entire chamber. Jaden raced fore ward, and grabbed Yugi. He bit back into Yugi's neck and started taking more of his sweet-tasting blood. A fist went into Jaden's face, making him drop Yugi's lifeless body to the ground. Yami trembled as he fell to his knees. He hardly cried, but now, now Yami felt like was a perfect time for tears. He leaned foreward until he was supported by his arms and legs.

Yugi. Sweet, innocent, pure Yugi Muto.

He was gone. Yami's tears hit Yugi's lifeless cheek.

He had failed.

He had failed.

He had failed to protect Yugi...

* * *

Me: So, what did you think?  
IS: Okay. We get it.  
Me: We're still superjerks because of that cliffhanger in the preveiw, but I don't want to spoil what's next!  
IS: I helped write the preveiw. She's a hikari incapable of being evil. She just looks cuter if she tries!  
Me: *grumble grumble* I ain't cute *grumble grumble*  
IS: R&R!  
Me: Oh, yes! Did I mention Jaden Yuki is evil?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Musyt. Write. This. Chapter!  
IS: We're going to give you this little spoiler  
Me: ...No we're not. I want them to be surprised!  
IS: But you said!  
Me: Changed my mind!  
IS: *growls*  
Me: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Six months had passed since Yugi and Yami had started dating. Atem had finally fully accepted Yami as his brother's boyfriend. All Atem cared about was Yugi's happiness, and Yami seemed to always make sure Yugi was happy. If he wasn't, Yami would stay by him and just talk with him, sometimes there was kissing involved, until he was.

"I love you, my sweetness aibou" Yami said, kissing Yugi one afternoon in the park, under a tree.

"I love you too, Mou Hitori" Yugi said, kissing him back. The two started to kiss for a good while. Soon, air became a problem for Yugi. Just as they pulled away, Yugi felt someting in Yami's mouth. Yugi took a few deep breaths before they started kiissng again. Yugi's suspicions were soon comfirmed.

Yami had fangs.

Yugi immediately pulled away.

"Is something wrong, Hikari?" Yami asked.

"Y-You...Why didn't y-you..." Yugi stuttered. He couldn't say anything straight. He was scared and shocked that his boyfriend was a vampire. He never trusted vampires because of the two that had killed his and Atem's parents. Yami took a deep breath.

"I can explain everything. I didn't want to tell you, because that would've put your safety at risk. Now that you know, your safety is at great risk." Yami explained. He pulled Yugi gently towards him and held him. "I'm not ever going to hurt you. Neither will my cousin, or the other good ones" Yami promised.

"T-There are others?" Yugi squeaked.

"Shh. I'm going to protect you, I promise. Yes. There are two kinds. The one like me, the good vampires, and then the Shadow vampires. Shadows are capable of doing anything to get their hands on innocent humans or other vampires. They torture them, then drain them in less than 30 seconds" Yami said. Yugi trembled. Yami held him closer. "I'm not going to let that happen to you though" Yami assured. Yugi kissed Yami's cheek. Yami kissed Yugi's lips.

*that night*

Yugi was about to get into bed when Yami tapped on the window. Yugi jumped slightly. He looked over, and smiled. He opened the window.

"Sorry for startling you" Yami apologized, climbing into the room.

"It's alright." Yugi said, giving Yami a hug, then yawning. Yami kissed his forehead. He picked Yugi up, and laid him down in the bed. He covered Yugi with the blanket, and gave him another kiss.

"Goodnight, my sweet aibou" Yami said. Yugi yawned again. "Goodnight Yami" he said before closing his eyes. Yami laid next to him in the bed and closed his eyes.

(Me: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Oh man, this is going to shock you all xD)

_"Yami! It hurts so much! Make it stop! Yugi pleaded._

_"No..." Yami said silently. He started to try and break the chamber he was in._

_"Yami! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Yugi screamed. The pain was too much for him._

_"Da** it, Jaden! Let me out!" Yami exclaimed, slamming himself against the chamber wall._

_Jaden smirked. "I'll let you out. Once your little friend is ours, of course. He doesn't have much longer until he is" he replied. Jaden chuckled devilishly._

_"Ya...mi. Ple...ase. I can't...I can't...breath" Yugi said with much difficulty. He reached towards Yami's chamber, then his arm hit the ground lifelessly. He stopped breathing._

_"No...Please no...PLEASE, NO!" Yami exclaimed. Suddenly, Yugi screamed out in pain once more. With a lot of difficulty, Yugi started crawling towards Yami's chamber._

_Jaden's smirk faded. What was he doing?! Didn't Yugi know that the...chamber...was breakable...on the outside. CRAP!_

_Yugi raised a fist, and slammed it into the chamber. It shattered, sending huge cracks on the entire chamber. Jaden raced fore ward, and grabbed Yugi. He bit back into Yugi's neck and started taking more of his sweet-tasting blood. A fist went into Jaden's face, making him drop Yugi's lifeless body to the ground. Yami trembled as he fell to his knees. He hardly cried, but now, now Yami felt like was a perfect time for tears. He leaned foreward until he was supported by his arms and legs._

_Yugi. Sweet, innocent, pure Yugi Muto._

_He was gone. Yami's tears hit Yugi's lifeless cheek._

_He had failed._

_He had failed._

_He had failed to protect Yugi..._

"NO!" Yami shouted, shooting awake. Unfortunately, his outburst had woken up Yugi. Yami held him close. If he were still alive, his heart would be beating rapidly.

"Yami? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked sleepily. Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss. Yugi melted into the kiss. Yami was just happy that it had all been a nightmare. He was still able to taste his aibou's sweet lips, and hold him and feel his soft skin. Air became a problem for Yugi, and the two pulled apart.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, aibou" Yami apologized.

"It's okay" Yugi yawned. He snuggled into Yami, and fell asleep again. Yami kept his arms around Yugi.

He wasn't going to let his nightmare come true.

*Meanwhile, somewhere outside Domino City*

Jaden smirked.

"Yami has a new toy" he said to his friends.

"And?" Reiko asked.

"Oh, Reiko. You know what it means." Kara said.

"Yami's new toy will become one of us." Jaden said.

"And how?" Kara asked.

"Can't you sense it, Kara? Yami's toy is a full human" Reiko said. Kara smirked.

"Who gets 'im, then?" Kara then asked.

""I say I should" Reiko said, stretching.

"I say that I should" Kara argued.

"Neither of you get him. I get him because I sensed him first." Jaden said.

"I guess that's fair" Reiko and Kara groaned. Jaden chuckled devilishly.

Yes, Yami's toy was going to die. And Yami was going to watch.

* * *

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
IS: Yes, Yugi dying was just a nightmare!  
Me: I think what I'll do is give little spoilers for each chapter.  
IS: Here's the spoiler for the next one!

* * *

Yami held the unconcious Yugi close to his chest.

"Yami. Give me your toy!" Jaden demanded.

"Never!" Yami spat.

"I have my ways of getting him, Yami. Keep a VERY close eye on him, or one day, he'll suddenly...disappear" Jaden said with a smirk. He ran off. Yami ran in the opposite direction. He had to get Yugi to safety.

Now, it was a priorty that Yugi and Atem live with him and Seto. The two brothers were at high risk now, and Yami would never be able to forgive himself if one got hurt.

"You are going to be safe" Yami whispered to the still-unconcious boy in his arms.

* * *

Me: That happens next chapter, so be on the lookout.  
IS: I like this idea, because then it has the readers waiting on the edge of their seats for the next chapter.  
Me: R&R!  
IS: And see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HOORAY! Time for Possessive Yami!  
IS: And you're HAPPY about that?  
Me: Of course : )

* * *

Yami searched through his room, looking for something specific.

"Looking for this?" Seto asked him. Yami came out of the closet, and looked at Seto He was holding what looked like a necklace charm, without the small loop at the top. It looked like a golden eye.

"Yes" Yami said, taking it.

"Tonight?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. It's going to hurt me more than it hurts him" Yami sighed. He looked at his own wrist. The golden eye mark was on it. He was going to mark Yugi that night. It was going to hurt Yugi severely, but it was going to hurt Yami even more. He didn't want to cause harm to his sweet little aibou! But, it was for Yugi's safety. After his nightmare, Yami had to take all necessary precautions.

*That Night*

Yami held Yugi close.

"Yugi" he said softly.

"Yes, Yami?" he asked.

"Hold out your wrist" Yami said. Yugi held out his wrist. Yami brought out the golden eye. "This is going to hurt me, more than it will hurt you, but this is necessary for your safety" he said.

"What is-" Yugi was cut off when pain filled his entire body. Yami was pressing the golden eye onto Yugi's wrist. It was actually going into Yugi's skin! Yami covered Yugi's mouth, in case Yugi screamed. He did it at the right time. Yugi screeched in pain.

"It's for your safety" Yami said worridly as he continued pressing. Once the charm was inside Yugi's wrist, Yami stopped pressing. He took his hand off Yugi's mouth. Yugi trembled and held Yami.

"It hurt a lot" Yugi whimpered.

"It's over, now. It's over now" Yami cooed softly, stroking he side of Yugi's head. The two soon fell asleep next to each other. Jaden looked through the window and smirked. Yes, Yami's new toy was going to become one of them...

*The next day*

Yugi was walking home alone, because Yami hadn't got to school that day. He felt too guilty over hurting Yugi, even though Yugi understood it was for his safety. A force slammed into Yugi's side, and he fell to the ground. Yugi looked up and saw Chikao.

"Word around is that your Yami's new toy. That true?" Chikao asked with a smug grin.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. He tried to get up, but a foot was planted on his back.

"Yeah. You're going to stay right there" Reiko said.

"Come on, now. We can't be too rough on him. We have to get him to Jaden alive, you guys" Kara said, coming up. Yugi whimpered in fear. He wanted Yami. Something, maybe a fist, collided with Yugi's head. Before Yugi blacked out, he saw the tips of Yami's boots.

*a couple hours later*

Yugi woke up, feeling something being dabbed on his forehead.

"Aibou, you're awake" Yami said, putting the rag to the side. "I was worried about you. I saw those three around you, and I saw Reiko punch you. What scared me was when you blacked out, Yugi." Yami said, laying next to Yugi and holding his close.

"Gomen" Yugi said quietly, turning so he was facing Yami. Yami kissed him.

"It's okay" Yami said, holding him closer.

"How did you find me, though?" Yugi asked. Yamis pointed at the mark.

"It's able to tell me where you are, so I can find you easily" Yami said. He kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Yami. I have an idea" Yugi said.

"What is it, Sweetness?" Yami asked.

"It would increase my safety, I think. Yami. Change me" Yugi said, looking directly into Yami's crimson eyes.

"No. I'm not changing you. I'm not going to take away your innocence." Yami said.

"I just think I'd be safer if-"

"Yugi. If I change you, I'd be taking away your innocence, and I refuse to do that. I don't want you to mention this again, okay?" Yami said.

"Okay" Yugi said.

"I'm only doing this to protect you and your innocence" Yami said, kissing him.. "Now, get some rest" Yami said quietly.

"I'm not tired, though." Yugi said. Yami smirked. He started singing softly.

"Hush, little aibou, don't say a word. Yami's going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Yami's going to buy you a diamond right" Yami sang. His face flushed a little red at the line he just sang. Yugi didn't seem to notice. Yami's gentle, deep baritone voice was lulling him to a perfect sleep. "If that diamond ring turns brass, Yami's going to buy you a looking glass" Yami continued, stroking the side of Yugi's head softly and slowly. He watched as Yugi fought to stay awake, but in the end, having his eyes droop shut. Yami continued on with the lullaby. "...and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little aibou in town" Yami finished. He kissed Yugi's cheek. Yugi snuggled deeper into Yami.

*One week later*

A fist collided with Yugi's head once more, and Yugi blacked out. When he came to, he was in a different area. A boy with hair that looked like a Kuriboh was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"My name's Jaden" Jaden said.

"Why does your hair...look like a Kuriboh?" Yugi asked. Jaden punched him.

"My hair looks nothing like a Kuriboh" he growled, punching Yugi again and again. Yugi endures every punch. Even though each one really hurt, Yugi endured it. He needed to stay awake until at least Yami got there.

"Jaden. Let him go" Yami's voice shouted. Yugi mustered a weak smile.

"Go away, Pharaoh. I'm playing with your Toy" Jaden said.

'Toy. That's the second time I've heard that. Am I just that to Yami? No. I can't be. He loves me too much. Right?' Yugi thought.

"Let him go" Yami growled. Jaden gave Yugi a few more punches. Yugi struggled, but failed to endure it anymore. He welcomed the black shadows that now encased his vision and body. Yami jumped down from his platform, and untied Yugi. Jaden lunged at Yami, but Yami moved swiftly out of the way, grabbed Yugi, and made a break for it.

Yami held the unconcious Yugi close to his chest.

"Yami. Give me your toy!" Jaden demanded.

"Never!" Yami spat.

"I have my ways of getting him, Yami. Keep a VERY close eye on him, or one day, he'll suddenly...disappear" Jaden said with a smirk. He ran off. Yami ran in the opposite direction. He had to get Yugi to safety.

Now, it was a priorty that Yugi and Atem live with him and Seto. The two brothers were at high risk now, and Yami would never be able to forgive himself if one got hurt.

"You are going to be safe" Yami whispered to the still-unconcious boy in his arms. "I promise."

* * *

Me: And now, for your Chapter 4 spoiler!  
IS: Hope you like it.

When Yami entered the room, he gave a small gasp at Yugi's state.

Yugi's limbs were tied together, he had a blindfold over his eyes, and a long strip of duck-tape over his mouth.

"Aibou. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. It's all my fault" Yami said, rushing to Yugi's side and untying the rope and blindfold. "I'm going to go gentle, so this won't hurt. I promise" Yami said. He started to gently work on the duck-tape.

A good 15 minutes later, the duck-tape was off, and Yugi was clinging to Yami, as if he would disappear if he let go.

* * *

Me: How'd you like?  
IS: Please take note that it's 3 in the morning that we're finishing this chapter, and we're both dog tired.  
Me: R&R  
IS: Until next chapter  
Me: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn *is sleeping on the n key*


End file.
